Roblox
ROBLOX (game) redirects here. For other uses of ROBLOX, see ROBLOX (disambiguation). Not all ROBLOX-related articles are found on the disambiguation page, so searching "ROBLOX" can be useful to find more pages.' For the full Wikipedia article on ROBLOX, click here, though you should keep in mind the article has multiple issues. '''Powering Imagination ROBLOX (stylized as RŌBLOX) is the largest user-generated online gaming platform. As of June 2016, ROBLOX has over 15 million monthly active users, over 210 million engagement hours each month and 2.9 billion page views per month.http://corp.roblox.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Infographic_July_2016-compressed.pdf History Work on ROBLOX began in 1996. In December 2003 and January 2004, ROBLOX was known as Dynablocks, but the name was changed to ROBLOX on the same year on January 30, 2004. ROBLOX alpha testing ended in February 2005 and beta testing began on the same year. In April 2006, ROBLOX was finally fully released to everyone with multiplayer games. Features ROBLOX is available on Windows, Mac OS X, iOS, Android, Xbox One and Windows 10 (as Windows Store app). People interested in getting more involved with ROBLOX can make an account, but they can play as a guest. Users choose their own username and password, and can then create their own places. Users also have their own character, which can be customized via catalog purchases, and they can participate in social aspects of ROBLOX such as the forum, messages and friend requests. Free users are limited to 1 active place and free items in the catalog but they can buy Builders Club or ROBUX. Places Places are the most important thing on ROBLOX. They are created by users and can be played by other users. Players can create unlimited amount of places, but active places amount is different for each membership type: *Free users - 1 active place *Former BC - 5 active places *BC - 10 active places *TBC - 25 active places *OBC - 100 active places ROBLOX provides templates for users which don't know how to start. Catalog Catalog is place where users can buy items to customize their character. Free users are limited to free items released by ROBLOX and old not updated t-shirts released in 2007–2008 without purchasing ROBUX. ROBLOX doesn't give daily ROBUX reward (Builders Club members get it) and doesn't provide clothing creators way to sell their clothing for free. Library Library is place where users give their content (models, decals, audios, plugins and meshes) to other users for free. Blog ROBLOX runs a blog, where they post about released updates and show developers creations. Forum There is a ROBLOX forum made for posting and socializing with other people in a text-based format. Groups There are many groups on ROBLOX. All users can join them, but only Builders Club members can create them (for 100 ROBUX), My Feed My Feed shows what friends posted by "What are you up to?" box. Friend Activity Friend Activity shows games that friends played last time. Trivia *Place with most thumbs up is Natural Disaster Survival, which has almost 750,000 thumbs up. *Place with most visits is Work at a Pizza Place, which has over 190 million visits. *Some users are creating games with fake ads or thumbnails to get them to front page. Click here for the list of these users. Gallery Default Character 2014-.jpg|Default appearance of male player Female Default 2014-.jpg|Default appearance of female player New Guest.png|Look of a guest (a player without an account)|link=Guest ExampleOfHighCatalogPrices.JPG|Catalog My Profile.png|Profile page of player RobloxHomePage2016.png|Homepage Roblox logo.png|Old logo of ROBLOX